


You're So Dense

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily gets tired of it, F/F, I suck at tagging, Mild Sexual Content, Reader is very...., Things ensue, well dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is a newer agent on the team, she didn’t know Emily, all she knew was that she had died and came back shortly after you joined the team, when you meet her though, you’re quite dense and don’t realize some of the things you say to her could be taken differently, what happens when she’s had enough?
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Fem!Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	You're So Dense

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You had joined the team about a month before Prentiss mysteriously returned, you had been found by the FBI and were offered an ultimatum, much like Garcia and you took it, you weren’t going to go to prison for some stupid mistake you had done, but this hadn’t been the first time your density had gotten you into trouble and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

When Prentiss came back, you were one of the few that weren’t affected by her return since you hadn’t known her beforehand, the only thing you knew was that she was a great agent and had died in a personal case, so you honestly weren’t too sure how to feel about her return, you had went with the team to the courtroom for moral support since there wasn’t too much that you could say to help with the case.

Once that was all over and Emily, she had told you to start calling her that, was now back on the team, you guys seemed to get along very well “Hey Y/N, did you take a look at those files I gave you?” Hotch asked, looking at you and you nodded “A bit, Emily over here has a way for distracting me” you said, not thinking twice about your words and catching the brief blush on Emily’s cheeks as she averted her gaze from the two of you “Look them over, knowing our luck we’ll have another case soon” Hotch said after clearing his throat, looking between the two of you before heading for his office “What was that all about?” You asked, looking at Emily who just shook her head before changing the conversation.

Some time later, you guys were working a case where someone was killing people by placing a pillow on the back of their head and shooting them, you and Spencer were working on what the connection was “Garcia… We know the unsub is female, can you do a search of recently released women?” You asked, looking at the board in front of you “Of course, babe, be back when I have more information” Garcia said before hanging up “Babe, huh?” You muttered to yourself, giving a small chuckle before looking at the board.

After a moment, Emily walked in with her phone in hand “There’s been another killing, she’s unhinged” she said, looking at you and Spencer “Well, lets go see just how unhinged she is, maybe you should unhinge every once in a while” you said, grabbing your things and heading out, not thinking much of your words, you just knew that Emily always seemed tense so she needed a break and once again not realizing your words had a much greater effect on her, leaving her and Spencer to stare at one another before Spencer laugh and shook his head before returning to trying to solve this while Emily blushed more before rushing out to catch up with you.

“What did you mean by I should unhinge?” Emily asked you as the two of you drove to the latest crime scene, you glanced at her from the drivers seat and shrugged “You seem tense, you need to unhinge every once and a while, I could help you if you want” you said, shrugging once more as you focused on the road, not seeing the way that Emily squirmed after you suggested to help “Maybe I could use your help” she said, looking at you and you smiled a bit “Happy to” you said, honestly thinking that you were helping since while you did have a crush on Emily, you weren’t intentionally that smooth and not seeing the small smile that Emily gained after you agreed.

Arriving at the scene, you both saw what JJ meant when she said she was unhinged “She took her clothes off first… But, what made her not use a pillow? That’s her signature” you said, looking at Hotch who was looking around with Rossi “We’re not sure, but we’re going to find out” Hotch said, looking around and you feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket “What do you got, Garcia?” You asked, watching as Emily searched around the house “I’m glad you asked, it seems that there were quite a lot of women released as of late… Over a thousand to be exact” she said, sounding like she was typing on her computer.

“Okay, narrow it down to women probably around the age of forty” you said, knowing this was more than likely not the job of a younger person since they had been so calm in the previous killings and hearing her sigh “I need more” she said, seeing a still large number of names “How about ones that were pregnant? Either during their time or before” Hotch offered, having found some official documents “Narrows it down to two, but one miscarried, so just one a Maggie Hallman, she went to prison for having an intimate relationship with one of her students, but was recently released due to overfilling” Garcia said, not liking what she was reading but then again she never did “Can you give us an address?”

You stood there and watched as Tommy caught Maggie, his expression all you needed to know that she had let the truth you guys had been trying to tell him slip out in her last breath “Can’t say I didn’t see this coming” you said, looking at the others and having known this would’ve happened but it didn’t make it all hurt less as you got into the car with Prentiss and Morgan and drove away from the scene.

“You still need help with unhinging?” You asked Emily once everyone was on the plane, catching a glimpse of JJ’s shocked expression which made your brows furrow “What’d I say?” You asked, watching as JJ fought back a laugh by placing a hand over her mouth “What?” You asked, looking at everyone else who were trying not to laugh while Emily blushed a bright red “Did I say something wrong?” You asked worriedly, truly scared that you had something wrong and looking at Emily when she put a hand on your arm “I’ll explain when we land”

When you guys landed, you were dragged by Emily into an empty office and you looked at her “Is there a reason we have to be alone?” You asked, looking at her and you having said a few other things on the plane ride and by this point Emily was riled up, pinning you back against the door of the dark office “Shut up” Emily said, pressing her lips to yours and you freezing since you weren’t expecting her to kiss you and you sure as hell hadn’t been sure if she liked you, let alone women, but you slowly melted into the kiss, returning it with fervor.

“What?” You asked when you both pulled back, not sure why she had kissed you “You’ve been teasing me for the past two months-you didn’t even know…” Emily said, seeing the confused expression on your face and she couldn’t help but laugh “You are so dense” she said, shaking her head as she pulled away only for you to grab her hand and pull her back to you “I may be dense, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like you” you said softly, looking at her and waiting for her to say something, but she only pulled you close once more and pressed her lips to yours again, gently at first but the more you two kissed, the more passionate it seemed to get.

Before you knew it, you were both pulling clothes off each other “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” Emily muttered into your ear as she slipped her hand down the front of your pants, causing you to lightly moan in her ear, neither of you hearing the footsteps coming closer until the door opened and the agent who owned the office walked in, causing the two of you to freeze “We were just leaving” you said, quickly pulling what clothes were pulled off while Emily did the same, the two of you quickly leaving and heading for the elevator, not missing the sly looks from your team or the wolf whistle from Morgan to which Emily flipped him off before the two of you got into the elevator, not sure where you’d go, but you’d finish where you left off when you got there.


End file.
